


ode to shinji-kun by morthael [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: In a slightly happier loop, Kaworu loves and learns, and makes a decision.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 2





	ode to shinji-kun by morthael [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morthael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morthael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ode to shinji-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104877) by [morthael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morthael/pseuds/morthael). 



**download and/or stream the MP3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KLK1tbqPiQQDCWKQFDHYReNJagdsJvQ7/view?usp=sharing).**

**Author's Note:**

> hehe!! i'm dead of fluff
> 
> please go read morthael's fics. that is all
> 
> (apologies for any audio quality issues! i'm trying to use new equipment so feedback is appreciated--especially if y'all have any tips!)


End file.
